


solid as love

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: you are an evening under the stars
Relationships: ambiguous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	solid as love

**Author's Note:**

> For Pod

I think of you in the moment I forget my watch, and again when I miss it. 

It is cold here, but the stars are bright with no moon to compete with you. You have no competition, you are the brightest. I lay against my blanket, the dirt hard underneath me, but the fabric soft as your skin. 

I am breathing your name when your shadow falls over me. The time is lost, my watch forgotten on a table somewhere in the house, and yours is long broken. I smile, and your returning one rivals the stars. I think of you here, as you lay beside me. 

.

.

.

The stars look down over us, as we look up at them, and together we are as timeless as the galaxy, as old as the dirt, and as solid as love. 


End file.
